Defense Against You
by midnytestar
Summary: (Important authors note!) Severus Snape has always been after the position as Defense against Dark arts. He has always had a problem with all the professor that took the job, but not this one.
1. Defense Professor Jinxed

**(AN)** Hey hey! Well this is my very first Harry Potter story. So if it not all that great compared to all the other stories (which by the way are really really good) please bear with and please correct me if there is something wrong. I just started reading the books, so things might be a bit off. But overall enjoy!  
  
**(Disclaimer)** yada yada yada…I don't own it and I'm not making any money…yada yada yada.  
  
**(Story Plot)** Severus Snape has always had a problem with every defense against dark arts professor…but…

**Ch.1** _Defense Professor Jinxed  
_"Slytherins!"  
  
The last of the first years being sorted into the four houses was finally completed. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked around the four house tables to see all the first years looking relieved and satisfied with the choices of the sorting hat. Just as he was looking around he noticed the was an empty seat at the head table next to Professor Snape.   
  
He turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione. "Who do u s'pose is the empty seat is for?"  
  
Ron shrugged as he waited for Dumbledore to make his usual speech, but he was really waiting for the food.  
  
"Think Harry, who else would it be for?" Hermione finally spoke up.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically before it hit him. "I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor is?"  
  
"I don't care who it is, just as long as they don't give it to Snape, having him teach us when Lupin was here was a nightmare." Ron stated.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, I doubt that they'll be here any longer than a year."  
  
Hermione spoke the truth. Ever since they arrived as first years, there has always been a different professor each year. It has been said that the job is jinxed. First one died, second one was a lunatic liar, third one was a good one whom he wished hadn't taken off, the fourth one was just…interesting and as for the fifth one, well lets just leave at that.  
  
Professor Dumbledore finally stood up to make his usual speech to the first years about the rules and students not allowed in the forest. "Ah, now that everything has been said, let the feast begin."  
  
Magically, the empty plates in front of them were now filled with various food.  
  
The time flew by, there was still no sign of the new defense professor. "Maybe Dumbledore couldn't find one this year." Harry suggested while the Gryffindor house made their way up to their common room.  
  
The next morning came, all the students woke early due to the fact that Professor McGonagall would soon arrive with their schedules for the year. Everyone settled down in the common room, just then Professor McGonagall entered and handed all the students their schedules.  
  
"Rats! I've got double potions first!" Ron complained.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked down on their schedules. "Your not the only one Ron." Harry pointed out to Ron.  
  
"Well at least will get to see who'll be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts today." Hermione said.  
  
The three of them made their way to the Great Hall, ate some breakfast and were on their way to Potions. Again they had it with Slytherins and Professor Snape, who utterly despised Harry. They managed to get through the class alive and for once, Snape didn't assigned any homework which was really odd.  
  
"Maybe some one finally knocked some sense into him…"Ron suggested.  
  
"Highly doubtful." Hermione argued.  
  
Now a days, Hermione and Ron were bickering less and less, which was good for Harry. Only every once in a while they did.  
  
They all arrived to their next lesson, Defense Against Dark Arts. They were all chattering happily till they saw what would make them loose the will to talk anymore, Snape.  
  
"Don't tell me he's teaching Potions and this." Ron mumbled.  
  
Snape eyed they three, just then a loud ring ran though the school. "I suggest you all take your seat unless you would like to stand for the rest of the time."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled though the desk and found their usual places, up in front.  
  
"Turn to page 462."  
  
"I am your Defense Against Dark Arts Professor the year. If there is any questions and I suspect there are a few, ask them now."  
  
No one spoke a single word.   
  
Just then Dumbledore walked into the room with deprived looking person. All the students tried to get a clear look of the person but could not see the persons face due to the fact that it was covered with a hood and a scarf. They made their way towards the front to Snape.  
  
Snape stood the quietly looking a bit distraught. He knew that Dumbledore had found someone to take the job and he was pretty angry that he did. After all he had been wanting the job for the longest time.  
  
Dumbledore smiled before he spoke to the class. " My apologies for the delay, but we do in fact have a new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor." He turned to look at Professor Snape, "Severus, you do not have to take your time off to teach Defense Against Darks Arts, I do appreciate you volunteering as always."  
  
Snape showed no emotions what so ever.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued. " May I introduce you to the newest Professor, Professor Charisma Creylyn."  
  
The person next to Dumbledore finally removed the scarf and hood only to reveal a beautiful lady. Her long, straight hair pulled back half way fitted perfectly with her hair color which was dark autumn, naturally high-lighted in various places with jet black under layer. Her face was very soft featured and grayish- hazel cat like eyes that you could get lost in. Her skin was a natural peach color, pale pink lips and the natural blush on her cheeks was like the finishing touch that you would add to a banana split.  
  
She looked around the class observing everyone's reaction.  
  
"Wow, she pretty." Lavender Brown whispered to a fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"I trust that you are aware of what to do?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course professor." She replied with a beautiful smile.  
  
With that, Professor Dumbledore took off. She turned to Snape who stood there and surprisingly he looked at her in shock and in awed.  
  
"Charisma Creylyn…"He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Severus…It has been indeed a very long time. We shall talk later I presume. But right now is not a good time for I have a room full of students waiting to be taught."  
  
With one last stare at Professor Creylyn, Professor Snape took off.  
  
She walked around over to her desk, removed her coat. She was wearing similar robes that Professor McGonagall wore, but instead it was gray.  
  
She looked around the class once more before she spoke. "As good ole Professor Dumbledore said, my name is Professor Creylyn. I have one rule, if you have a question, there is no need to raise your hand."  
  
Ron turned to Harry. " I think I'm going to like this class."  
  
**(AN)** Like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Please review and tell me what you think about it? 


	2. Lunch

**(AN)** Hey! Pretty cool people like my story!  
  
**_IYWriterGirl_** : Thanks for luving it!  
  
**_AngelaRB_** : Yeah, I do know what you mean, she does seem superficial. But not all things are what they seem to be, get my drift? Thanks for your review, it actually gave me idea, b'cuz I had no idea where I was going with this story at first.  
  
**_Harry Potter all the way_** : Thanks, I'll try to keep up the good work . BTW, love the name. .  
  
**_Teen Typist _**: Thanks also! I just hope this gets interesting.  
  
**_Nightwing 509_** : Hmm…I recognize your pen name, but it doesn't click to me yet, but anyways thanks for enjoying it and we'll see who this Prof. Creylyn is.  
  
**(Disclaimer)** You know the drill  
  
**Ch. 2**_ Lunch_   
  
"Alright then, lets see, ah, yes, homework. Look through you Defense with use of magical creatures and write me a brief summary as to why you chose this creature and would you like to learn more about it"  
  
Half the class grumbled.  
  
"I don't see why you can't do this. It's pretty easy unless you prefer a two parchment essay on tengas or something."  
  
The class didn't say anything.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Just then a loud ring ran through the school.  
  
"Well off to lunch now is it?"  
  
The class filed through the huge wooden door and set off to the great hall for lunch.  
  
Meanwhile, Prof. Creylyn took a look around her classroom to find if there was anything interesting. She walked around the room twice before a little corner in the room became the center of her attention. She crept up to the corner, observed it for a minute, took out her wand and tap three bricks surrounding it.   
  
Suddenly the center brick loosen and slid out like a drawer. She peeked into it and found what she was looking for. She picked up the small parchment, ready to open it, just when she was interrupted by footsteps. She quickly stuffed it into her robes, sealed the bricks shut and snapped around only to see Prof. Snape.   
  
He had that same solemn expression that he gave to everyone, but the look in his eyes seemed softer.   
  
"Severus?!" She cleared her throat, "What brings you back here already?"  
  
"Tell me Charisma, what brings you back to Hogwarts." He asked emphasizing on the you.   
  
She calmed down a bit, regained her composure and looked at him straight in the eye. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"  
  
Prof. Snape didn't say anything.  
  
"I was asked to come back to teach of course, as a favor for Prof. Dumbledore." There was the awkward silence.   
  
"Well, I'm getting a bit hungry now and I think I'll be heading towards the great hall if you don't mind." It was more of a statement rather then a question.  
  
She walked pass him and through the door she went. Prof. Snape's eyes followed her until she was out of sight.  
  
He turned his attention to the corner that caught Prof. Creylyn's attention earlier. He stared at the bricks attentively for a few seconds and then whipped around to face the door to leave also but instead came across Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor…" Snape acknowledge Dumbledore sternly.  
  
"Severus, you do not have a problem with Miss Creylyn presence at Hogwarts do you?" He asked with that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"…No…" Snape responded knowing that the great Albus Dumbledore always knew more then what he said to know.  
  
"Good. Now that it has been answered, would you like to join the rest of the staff for lunch? I insist that you do too." Dumbledore said cheerily and walked off.  
  
Severus stood there for a few seconds before his feet decided to move. As he was making his way to the great hall he was clouded by his thoughts.  
  
"I know wanted the job, why doesn't he just let me have it? But I guess Charisma is a better choice then the past choice." He shiver at thought of the other idiotic professor that Dumbledore had chosen in the past. " If not me, then I would have picked her too."   
  
He walked into the entrance of the great hall and scanned the hall. All of the professors were sitting at the head table watching something that seem to have caught there attention. He turned to that direction to see Prof. Creylyn standing in between two boys who were no other then "that Potter Boy" and his own Slytherin student Draco Malfoy.   
  
It seemed that she was trying to sort out another problem between the two and the other professors had liked to see how she would handle it and by the looks of it, she wasn't doing a very good job either.  
  
Prof. Snape sneered at the though of Potter making another one of his ever so famous excuses. He walked over to them to see the problem himself.  
  
"Prof. Creylyn you saw it, he waved his wand at the grail and it went floating up and spilled all over Ron's homework…" Harry protested.  
  
"I did not do such thing, how dare you accuse me of such sorts." Malfoy argued.  
  
Prof. Creylyn stood there to let the two continue to go at it and spill all the information, when she already knew what exactly had happened. Just then Prof. Snape walked up.  
  
"Here he is, Prof. Snape tell Prof. Creylyn that I didn't do anything." Malfoy snickered, knowing that Snape would always take his side.  
  
Prof. Creylyn turned her attention to Snape. "Mr. Potter does have a habitual habit of telling excuses and lies. Therefore I take ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter had caused a disturbance."  
  
Harry's face turned red out of anger. While Malfoy stood there grinning silly.  
  
Prof. Creylyn smirked. "Oh contraire my dear Sever…urg…Prof. Snape, I had seen the whole thing and in fact that it is Mr. Malfoy who would be the one lying and that Mr. Potter was merely telling the truth."  
  
Malfoy straighten up, eyes beaming mad like there were about to pop out. "That's a lie!"  
  
"That is no way to speak to a professor." Snape snapped back. Prof. Creylyn stood there giving him the I'm waiting look. He knew what he had to do and he really hated doing so. "Ten points from Slytherins for disrespect to a professor."  
  
Malfoy's jaw drop to the floor. Harry looked in shock. Prof. Snape had never taken points from the Slytherins, no matter how out of line they were.   
  
"Well then, that settles it, back to your seats." Prof. Creylyn said and gestured them to go back to their house tables.  
  
Malfoy walked back to his table mumbling something foul under his breath and as for Harry, he was just shocked yet extremely happy.   
  
"Well…?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry was grinning cheek to cheek. "Snape took ten points from us."  
  
"And what's that to smile about?" Ron asked looking confused while trying to wipe all the water from his homework.  
  
"He also took ten points from Slytherins."  
  
"What?!" Ron and Hermione said in sync.  
  
"I'm definitely going to like having Prof. Creylyn around." Harry responded.  
  
**(AN)** Well that's all for now. Hmm…I wonder what that parchment contains. How do Snape and Creylyn know each other. Does Snape really doesn't have a problem with Creylyn being around or does he. And what's does Dumbledore know that we all don't? Till next time…Cheers! . 


	3. Author's note

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

**Sorry you guys**...I'm honestly not feeling the story, so I'm just going to end it here and now. But if anyone wants to continue the story, by all means do so. I only ask **one** thing, if you do plan on using is **please notify me ahead of time**, that would be great.   
  
Right now I'm working on a different story, hopefully a lot better and planned out better. Again , sorry everyone!

By the way, I would love to read not so innocent, if only i could find it!


End file.
